


Crayons and Cookies

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking Peggy to see Santa in the mall may not have been on of Fitz's best ideas, but he can make up for the tears that resulted from that decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayons and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This series does not have to be read in order, and the order shall always be changing as I add more one shots.  
> So anyway, I've had a number of bad days at school and been working late at night so I've decided to post this and take a break.  
> We all need some Fitzsimmons fluff in out lives.  
> So I hope you enjoy.

Jemma tried to soothe her young daughter, bouncing her up and down in her arms. "Shush," she cooed, but Peggy wasn't paying too much attention to her mother, more focused on crying. Her eyes were scrunched up and her hands were clenched into fists.

"Pegs," Jemma muttered, placing a kiss on her daughter's curls. They were like her father's but they were the same colour as hers. "It's okay sweeties, you're safe, Mummy's here."

After a while, Peggy's cries started to ease off, but the stares that Jemma got didn't. Standing in the busy shopping mall on Christmas Eve was not something that Jemma had planned but that's how the day had ended up going. Fitz had suggested going, suggested taking Peggy to see Santa in his grotto for the first time, but Jemma had had some objections to this.

"It's Christmas Eve Fitz!" she recalled, thinking back to the early discussion that they had had. "Only crazy people go to the mall on Christmas Eve. Crazy people and people who haven't brought any Christmas presents. Which are like the same people!"

Fitz had just scoffed, shaking his head and lifted from where she was sitting in her play pen, playing with her wooden blocks. "You wanna go out?" he asked her. Peggy had attempted to clap her hands together, to show her enthusiasm. 

"She just likes your voice," Jemma said. Peggy was an intelligent child, passing some of her milestones early, but Jemma had her doubts that she had understood the entire sentence.

But Fitz had stopped listening to her, instead dressing Peggy in her snow suit. 

"Come on Leo," Jemma muttered, now focusing back on the present situation, back in the shopping mall. Peggy had stopped crying, which Jemma was thankful for, but was now playing with her mother's hair.

Jemma didn't mind so much but when Peggy decided that her hair was a suitable food, that's why she minded. "Pegs," Jemma cooed, slowly removing that strands of hair from Peggy's mouth. "That's a no."

"No," Peggy repeated, simply taking a different handful of hair and placing it back in her hair. 

Jemma didn't have time to do anything about this as at that moment, Fitz phoned.

"Leo?" she asked, still bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. She hadn't stopped since they had left Santa's Grotto. Peggy had instantly broke down crying once they had entered the room, prompting Jemma to walk straight out the exit, and Fitz to apologise profusely. 

When he finally was finally able to exit, he found Jemma taking refugee in front of a store with it's shutters down, trying to soothe her child. "I'll get the car, bring it to the door," was all he said, placing a kiss on his daughter's head before pulling up his collar and bracing himself for the bitter wind.

"It's out the front," he replied, and he sounded cold. "Slap bang but there's a number of people..."

Jemma cut him off. "Already half way there."

"How's Pegs?" he asked, concerned about his daughter. 

"She's fine, eating my hair but fine," Jemma said and she just heard the beginning of his laugh before she hung up, opening the car door and buckling her young daughter into the back seat, and freeing her hair.

She closed it before climbing into the front seat.

"Home?" he asked.

"Home," she agreed.

***

After a bath and everyone had warmed up, Jemma was curled up on the sofa, a mug of tea steaming between her hands.

Fitz, meanwhile had Peggy in his arms, and was standing in the kitchen, fridge door open and Peggy was leaning in, trying to grab anything that had a brightly coloured wrapper, regardless of what it was. 

"Milk, cookies and carrots," Fitz said, pulling the three things out, and somehow managing not to drop anything he was holding. 

Peggy waved her arms and Fitz walked over to the kitchen counter, setting everything down. "What colour of glass?" he asked, gesturing to the selection that they had. Peggy pointed to the one with lions on it.

"Lions?" Fitz asked her, fake shocking heavily lacing his voice. "No monkeys?" 

Peggy motioned to the cup again. 

"Okay, whatever you say," Fitz said, lifting it down from the shelf, filling it with milk. "Let's leave this milk back in the fridge and go see mummy."

Peggy smiled at the mention of mummy and Fitz took her back into the living room. He carried the milk, a plate of cookies perched precariously on top of the glass. Peggy meanwhile carried a single carrot, the other three being abandoned in he kitchen.

That single carrot, however, did not even make it as far as the table set out for Santa. 

And when he tried to pick it up to set it on the table, Peggy objected from his arms.

"Just leave it," Jemma laughed from the sofa, setting the empty mug on the windowsill, and taking Peggy from him, allowing him to sit down.

As soon as he did, she buried herself in him, Peggy resting on her lap.

"I love you..."

***

Both Peggy and Jemma had fallen asleep on top of him, which lead to the difficult task of carrying first his daughter up to her bed, then his wife. 

After he had lay Jemma down on the bed, he realised that he needed to put the cookies, carrot and milk away. So, after a second trip downstairs, that was dealt with, and a note was written, of Santa expressing his thanks. 

He was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

***

The next morning Peggy's face was full of joy when she saw the mountain of brightly coloured wrapping paper.

"Me?" she asked, as Jemma lead her over to the pile and sat down beside her.

Jemma nodded, handing Peggy the first present.

Then the second.

Then the third.

The presents didn't last so long, and Peggy seemed much more content playing with pile of wrapping paper than presents.

"All?" Peggy asked, clearly upset that there was no more wrapping paper to play with.

Jemma was about to nod and say yes, when Fitz produced one from behind where he was sitting.

Peggy took it with glee, pulling apart the paper with glee.

And inside was the first present she showed more interest in than the wrapping paper.

A set of crayons. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, this series is such fun to write. I always end up with pregnancy research or children's milestones in my search history, both of which I should actually remember from school but who cares. So did you enjoy. I hope you did and thanks for reading. An expect something extra special next week. Some people may have an idea about next week but that's all I'm giving you...  
> Marvel owns all.


End file.
